Secrets Through Time
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: Even the future holds so many secrets for the flock. What happens when the secrets are revealed...by someone from the future? How will things change...and how will they ever be the same? Fax. T. DISCONTINUED INDEFINETELY.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) Hm, well, my internet signal stayed overnight

**Hey guys :) Hm, well, my internet signal stayed overnight. It's a start.  
So I was writing the next chapter for "Maximum Ride: The Ultimate Test" when a huge idea hit me. Like, hard. Right in my brain. Ouch.  
So when I picked up the unlucky idea that happened to bump into my brain, I smiled evilly. Then I started writing more ideas out of the plot. Then dialogue. And, suddenly, I had a chapter of a whole new story for MR.  
Not to worry, my furry little friends, this is a whole new story, but it won't interfere at all with TUT. I've gotten so many reviews, and, well, it'd would be unfair not to continue it, right? So it's still walking. :)  
I hope you enjoy this new story full of Romance, suspense, action, and everything else you can think of.  
If you like, review. If you don't, review and tell me what you don't like, and I'll do my best to improve.  
Enjoy.**

**1**

"I don't believe you mean the green backpack, do you?" Iggy grinned and handed me the bag. I rolled my eyes. He hadn't gotten over the fact he could actually tell colors.

"You believe right." I said with as much annoyance I could put into my voice.

He frowned, noticing the tone in my voice, and turned back to Gazzy, who had questions about…I'm not sure, exploding things?

I shook my head and turned to the backpack, opening it to the point where I could get a health bar out. I was starving, but I didn't want to waste all the food we had—hello, I'm the leader? The caring one? Thank you.

Fang quietly came over, sitting next to me and taking out a bar for himself.

I chewed on the bar thoughtfully, not aware of how close Fang was.

"You're thinking too much lately," he whispered, and I jumped. I looked over at him, and his eyes betrayed no emotion.

I relaxed and sat again next to him and nodded. "I've been trying to figure out what would've happened if we didn't leave that freak school," I lied.

He nodded. "Nothing interesting, I bet." He assured, and I shrugged.

"You can't help but wonder," I finished, and he nodded, chewing silently on his health bar.

We stayed like that for some moments, just chewing in comfortable silence. I sighed as I finished. "We should go to sleep now," I announced to everyone. I earned some grunts and complaints, but I ignored them, so they shut their little pie holes and went to sleep.

"I'll take first watch," Fang said softly. I shook my head. "You go ahead and sleep. I'll take it."

He stared at me for a long minute, shrugged, and laid down near a fallen tree branch.

I sighed and rested my back towards a tree trunk. I looked around, trying to only focus on my surroundings.

Since we left, who knows who (or what) could be looking for us?

It was so quiet out there, that when a rustling sound came from the trees, I instantly stiffened.

"Who's there?" I called.

No answer, and the rustling stopped suddenly.

My eyes narrowed and I got up. "Who's there?" I called again.

Silence.

I laid back down, pretending to sleep, making my breath more even.

The rustling then started again.

I was eager to stand u and kick someone's butt, but I stayed laying down, knowing they'd eventually come here.

I was right.

Almost instantly, a figure entered the campsite.

When it got closer to me, I noticed it was…a girl?

She looked a bit younger than me, she had long, black hair and brown eyes. Hat's all I caught sight of, because I closed my eyes as I heard her come closer to me.

I felt her crouch down, and I opened my eyes quickly.

He face was shocked, and she drew back.

"Aha!" I yelled, waking the rest of the flock up.

I got up and grabbed her arm. "Who are you?" I demanded.

She stayed quiet, looking around. But she didn't seem nervous…kind of…regretful?

"Who are you?" Fan repeated, walking closer.

The girl closed her eyes and tried to snatch my hand away, but I tightened my grip. "Answer." I ordered.

She opened her eyes and rolled them. "Fine. I'm Raine." She told us. She sighed and laughed, looking around.

"Find something _funny_?" I spit. She stopped laughing instantly. "Er, you wouldn't get it." She told me.

I narrowed my eyes and let her go. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I, uhm, needed some space for myself."

"So you came to the forest? Haven't your parents taught you anything?"

She frowned. "As a matter of fact, they say that the forests are the safest place to be." Then she smiled at Iggy. Why would she smile at Iggy?

"You're parents are crazy," Gazzy muttered. Raine laughed. "Yeah, well…" she looked down. "I have to go now…I'm gonna get in trouble." She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard on something.

Minutes passed.

"I thought you were leaving?" I told her, and she opened her eyes. "Crap! Why won't it work?" she looked around. "Argh. Shit, shit," she looked into her pockets, obviously not finding anything.

Angel gasped.

Raine whirled and looked at her, eyes widening. "Oh, no! Jeez, I'm in huge trouble when I get home…" she looked quickly at me and then back at Angel.

Angel looked shocked.

"Angel, sweety, what is it?" I asked her, eyeing Raine suspiciously.

Angel shook her head.

I scowled at Raine. "What are you waiting for? Go home!"

Raine smiled sheepishly. "I wish I could."

I shook my head. "Huh?" I asked, and Fang came closer to my side, and I thought at any moment I would have to lean against him.

Raine looked down. "Max…I'm not born until fifteen years from now," she looked up at me. "I'm from the fiture, Max."


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2**

So the time came to lean against Fang. Fang wrapped his arms around me, and a look crossed Raine's face…anger? She bit her lip and looked away, but her cheeks were still flushed.

"W-what?" I asked, startled. Was that possible? From the…future?

Raine looked over at me, then quickly turned away. "Yeah, but, see, I _kinda_ lost my time travel device, and I can't go home, 'cause it dissolves into nothing after three minutes on dirt, long story, and…yeah." She didn't look at me or Fang at all while speaking.

"Oh." I said, and I leaned more into Fang. Iggy snorted. "Whoa. Out of everything we've encountered…"

"You're really pretty," Nudge said, smiling. Raine's cheeks flushed again, and she smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Now that I looked at her closely, she had freckles. She had really dark hair—a little longer than her shoulders--and big brown eyes, and wasn't bones, but she sure was skinny.

"How-how do you know my name?" I finally asked. She glanced at me, and the emotion flashed again.

She hesitated. "You're really famous to us mutant freaks," she finally said. "You saved the world, you made history, you know?"

I hadn't missed the "us".

"You…" I started, and she nodded.

She shook her shoulders slightly, and beautiful wings spread about twelve feet across, making Nudge and Gazzy duck.

Her wings were…gray. Gray with black and tan spots all around the edges. They were…so breathtaking.

"Whoa," the Gasman drew in breath, and I nodded, agreeing silently. Raine smiled, and tucked her wings again.

"They're amazing!" Nudge squealed, and Raine smiled. "Thank you, I got them from my mom…and her husband," she spat the last word.

"Uhm, you mean your dad?" I asked. Raine scowled so deeply it made me actually take a step back.

"Never call him that," she growled.

"Okay," I whispered, and Fang tightened his grip around me.

"Anyway, looks like I'm stuck here for a while." She looked around, her scowl clearing. She sighed.

"Oh, well. Good luck. I have to go. Pronto." She looked around and grimaced. "Where to…" she muttered to herself.

"Max." I looked down to find Angel tugging at my jeans.

"Uhm," I said, still dazed. "Yeah?"

"She should stay with us." She whispered. My eyes widened. "What? No way." I said, but at the same time, Nudge said, "Yeah! She should!"

I looked over at her, and she smiled sheepishly.

Raine looked confused. "What?" she asked, noticing all our faces on her.

"You should stay with us until you find out where you need to go," Angel told her. I hissed. "No. She needs to go."

"Yeah," Raine agreed. "I have to. This could be…dangerous." She decided.

I nodded. "You heard the girl. She can't stay here."

"But…" Angel started, and Raine shook her head. "This will affect everyone if I stay here," she told her.

Angel frowned. "I still want you to stay, Raine. I have a good feeling about it."

"Good feelings can turn into bad," I heard Iggy mutter, and Raine sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't, really. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

I was still too shocked to move, and I rested my head in Fang's shoulder. He relaxed a bit, and Raine gritted her teeth audibly.

"No." she said, and started to walk away.

"Raine, please!" Angel squealed, and Raine stopped abruptly.

Oh, no.

She turned with a confused face towards Angel. Angel concentrated real hard on something.

"No, Angel," I ordered, but she didn't listen.

"Stay wit us, Raine." She said, and Raine's eyes glowered. "I'll stay with you." She said, waling back towards the spot she was before.

"Angel!" I yelled, and Angel suddenly looked up at me with a sheepish expression, at the same time Raine shook her head abruptly.

"I'm sorry Max, but she should stay with us, and now," she looked up at Raine and grinned. "She has no choice."

Nudge giggled. I gritted my teeth. "Whatever," I mumbled, and got myself off Fang's grip and walked nowhere in particular into the forest, fighting an urge to kick something (or some_one,_ and that didn't sound too bad, considering the circumstances), but shrieked anyway.

I walked farther in the forest, not knowing what time it was, because you couldn't really tell there; it was too dark anyway.

I sat down on a fallen tree trunk and held my head in my hands, fighting tears.

Why was I so mad at this? It wasn't like if she was going to take my place…was she? No, I didn't think so. She was younger than me, after all.

So why did I have this unexplained feeling inside me? Like I couldn't have her there with us? Like she wasn't supposed to be with us, and she wasn't safe?

Maybe I was being paranoid.

Then again, my paranoia saved us the last, about, two hundred times.

Listen to it? Or pretend I didn't have this feeling?

I felt as if I needed to barf. I needed to listen to my gut, but right then my gut was hungry, so it wasn't a big help.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. I should've been heading back a few minutes back, but I didn't feel like getting up. I was comfortable. Cozy. And I felt…safe.

Like if someone was watching me, but not in the creepy, weird way. The 'they'll always be there no matter what' watching me.

That's why I had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Once I get that feeling, it's U and A for me.

I stood up and looked around despite myself. Nothing, though. I sighed; maybe I _was_ going crazy; and ran farther…or out…whatever, into—out?—of the forest. Once I gained enough speed, and enough room, I snapped my wings out and felt the rush of air in my face and flew far into the sky.

It would have been good to close my eyes and tune out everything, but that would also have been stupid. So I left my eyes open, just enjoying the sunrise…sunrise?

I looked around. Well, crap. I had been there more time than I thought. I shook my head and concentrated really hard.

I felt power over take me. I felt adrenaline fill my veins, and I let my super speed take control.

I looked down, finding the clearing where we had settled. It wouldn't be too hard to find though—kids with wings, and there they are.

I don't know how long I looked, but the sun was getting higher, until I finally found them.

I sighed and folded my wings and flied downward.

They were all in a circle, Raine in the middle of Angel and Nudge. Fang was across of Raine, while Iggy was to his right, Gazzy next to Iggy, Total and Akila next to Nudge. Which left an opening for me between Fang and Angel.

I walked over to them and glanced at Fang. He met my eyes and nodded once, forgiving me right then.

I tried not to smile in relief and sat next to him and Angel.

Angel looked over at me and smiled. I nodded at her, and I tried not to look annoyed or angry.

Though I was. She's the one that gave Raine a chance to stay!

Speaking of which, she seemed to be having a merry time. She was laughing at something Nudge said, and leaning back to a tree trunk.

I started playing with dirt, not interested in the very least of their little exchange.

"Max?" I heard suddenly, and I looked up. Everyone was looking at me.

"Yeah?" I called to…whoever asked me.

"Did you hear what Raine said?" Nudge asked me, and I shook my head.

Angel looked at me. "She asked you if you knew how you would look when you grow up."

I really wanted to roll my eyes right then.  
"No, and I don't want to," I snapped, and looked back.

I heard Angel sigh and shift her weigh towards Raine. "I wanna know," she said.

I snorted.

"If Max doesn't want to, then I can't say," Raine said.

I was a bit surprised at that, but still looked away.

"Aww." Angel said, but sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Answering an unspoken thought.

Gargh.

"Max," someone whispered, and I didn't want to, but it was hard not to recognize the voice.

I looked over at him.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered in my ear.

Great.

XX

We were in a clearing, more open than where we were before. Fang had grabbed my hand and led me there, though I had no idea how he found it.

"So," I said, taking a seat on the bumpy floor. "What's up?"

Fang stared thoughtfully to the sky. "I don't think Raine likes me," he finally said, meeting my eyes.

I was a little taken back by the remark. "Oh?" I managed, and looked to the floor. "Why do you think that?" I asked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug. "She never looks my way," he told me. "And then, did you see how mad she was back there? When we were together?"

I felt his dark eyes on me, waiting for an answer.

Ugh. That's Fang for ya. Thinking the exact same things as me.

"Yeah," I said reluctantly. Then a knot twirled in my stomach, and I felt acid coming through me. "Why do you care, anyway?"

He looked down, seeming kind of embarrassed. He shook his head slowly, then said, "I don't know,"

I suppressed a shriek of rage. Raine just got here, and Fang was already eyeing her?!

I got up, anger rushing through my veins. "You shouldn't," I spat. "She's from the future, and she's going home. Oh, I swear, _she's going home_."


	3. Chapter 3

3

**For all the guesses saying Raine is Max's and Fang's kid: You're wrong: P Ha ha, more secrets :**

**3**

After that oh so beautiful moment, I stomped back to the clearing where the flock waited.

I walked past them and lay down, giving my back to them.

I could hear confused murmurs, but, what do you know, I freaking didn't give a damn.

I set up mind blocks for Angel, because I had a plan. And that plan wasn't going to fail thanks to Angel. No way.

I don't know how long I lay there, trying to ignore emotions stirring up inside me, 'till I heard Fang call my name.

I reluctantly rolled to my side to face him. "What?" I said through clenched teeth. He met my gaze evenly, though.

"I think it's time we move on," he said, gesturing towards the sky.

I absent mindedly looked up and stared at the sky intently.

It was the same old sky, nothing different…so why did I get the feeling something bad was there?

I shook my head of the thought and looked back at Fang. I wondered there if I should listen to my instinct, or just move the heck on.

"No way," I said, stubbornly as always.

Fang looked taken aback. "What? Why?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't think it's a good idea." I paused. "Unless you'd like to walk your way out of here?"

Fang gave me a long look, trying to figure out what was going through my mind, no doubt. Then he shrugged and said, "Whatever." And left towards…_Raine._

I gritted my teeth and turned back giving my back towards them.

Not long after that, my stomach started rumbling again. I rolled my eyes, wanting to ask someone—anyone—if they had brought any food yet.

But I wasn't going to swallow my pride—they'd ask eventually if I'd like some, right?

Right then, I didn't care. Maybe I could escape and get some food really quick, maybe no one would notice?

I almost snickered. Everyone would notice.

I sighed and sat up; I would be like a 'couch potato' if I didn't get up soon.

I sighed and looked around. Raine was with Angel and Nudge—just talking. Iggy and Gazzy were murmuring to each other—something about explosions, no doubt.

And Fang…was probably blending into the darkness of the forest.

"Max," Nudge called. I turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Come here!" she said, and I obeyed. Hey—I thought they had some food, okay?

I sat next to Nudge, avoiding sitting close to Angel and Raine.

"Raine is gonna tell us a story," said Nudge. I raised my eyebrow at her.

She frowned. "Hear it, Max! It's a really good one!" her frowned deepened. "I think."

"Yeah," Raine said carefully. "I'm going to edit some things, though. I'll give away too much if I say something else."

I took a deep breath. Plan is in session.

"Sure," I said in the calmest voice possible.

They all looked surprised, but composed their faces before I could ask.

"Okay," Raine said, clearing her throat.

"My mom used to tell me this all the time when I was little. It might be a little too romantic for your taste, but I love it.

"Once, not so far away, closer to where you are, lived mystical creatures, always on the run. There were three of them. They were all very close together—two even closer."

Raine smiled slightly at the sentence, and then continued. "They loved each other," she whispered. "More than anything in this world. They never admitted it for some time, though. When they finally did, not even the world ending could separate them. The third member never showed any sign of jealousy—a bit of disgust, sure, but never jealousy. They all got along easily." She took a deep breath and looked down, still whispering.

"This kept going on for four years. Just…love…pure love. The girl was at her happiest she had been for so, so long."

I didn't know why, but I was listening intently, a lump building in my throat.

I thought it was because her voice seemed sadder…like something bad was going to happen.

"They finally settled down," Raine said, louder. "But something happened." Was I right, or was I right? "There came another mystical creature, just like them, begging for a temporary home. They, having the heart they always had, let him stay for some time." She scowled. "They had no idea that was their biggest mistake yet.

"After four days and three nights of having him there, the guy—the one in love with the girl—went out for supposedly only a minute. He was supposed to be back.

"The girl stayed in charge of her and the third person, and the other boy. The third person, though, was fast asleep by then.

"She heard a knock on the door while reading in her book. 'Come in,' she called, and the door opened slowly, as the boy stepped in and closed the door, locking it.

"The girl did get somewhat nervous, but she knew how to protect herself, so she wasn't that nervous. 'Would you like something?' she asked the boy.

"The boy smiled, somewhat evilly. 'Just saying goodnight,' he replied, laughing without humor."

She stopped abruptly, a look of horror stricken in her face. She seemed distant…not here, like somewhere back in a memory.

"Then?" Nudge urged, but stopped at seeing Angel's also horror stricken face.

"What's wrong?" I asked Angel, not wanting her to worry.

Angel turned to me, her eyes glistening. "We shouldn't listen to the rest, Max. It's…hard for Raine."

I nodded and looked at Raine, suddenly feeling much unwelcome, unwanted compassion. "You okay?" I asked quietly. Raine came back from her trance and nodded.

"Yeah, M-Max." she said. I nodded. I looked up at the sky—the sun was setting, and we still hadn't eaten.

Well, I still hadn't eaten.

"Fang?" I called, and he suddenly appeared somewhere close to us in the trees.

He nodded.

"Will you please go find some chow? I'm starving."

He gave me his lopsided smile, and stood up. "I'll take Ig and Gazzy," he said. I nodded.

I stood up and looked at Raine one last time…she reminded me of someone. Yet, I didn't know who at that moment.

"Well," I said. "I'll go wait over there, if anyone needs me." I told them. They all nodded.

I walked over to the spot I was laying before, lay down and closed my eyes to rest them.

Boy, was that a _huge_ mistake.

**Chapter 4 spolier: Max finds out a secret. Which one, though? And is it important, or insignificant?**


	4. Chapter 4

4

**4**

All I heard then was a scream. A terrible, earsplitting scream.

I swear I only closed my eyes for half a second, yet all I heard was a scream that not even you in your worst day could possibly imagine.

Yet it wasn't a horror scream. More of a surprised, 'Oh, my God you're here' scream.

But still so hurtful, hence the 'earsplitting' part.

I opened my eyes quickly and looked back. The only thought I had was 'Oh, crap'. The whole flock was there, Total, still, after all this, sleeping. **(A/N: I forgot to put him in the story, so let's pretend he was still sleeping. For his sake. I can't have a story without him.) **

"What happened?" I asked, jumping to my feet quickly.

"Raine!" Angel exclaimed. I looked around, and found no Raine.

I suppressed a grunt. What happened to her?

"She left to the forest to, er, do her business, and then she screamed!"

Fang was already running into the forest, and I was looking around, in case Raine had decided to come back.

I couldn't help but feel the worry through me. What was going on with Raine? Was she okay? What had happened?

"Iggy, stay here in case Raine comes back." I told him, and he nodded, determined.

"Kids, stay here, I'm going with Fang," I ran into the forest afterwards, screaming Raine's name.

"Go away, Max! I'm fine!" I heard Raine yell, but her voice was a bit shaky.

"What?" I called back, stopping dead on my tracks. "I'm fine, just…a bug. You know how those bugs are, it was crawling up my legs, and my pants were down, and—"

"No more information!" I stopped her, and told her I'd go back.

Yeah, right. She didn't know me at all.

I followed to where I heard her voice the last time, trying not to make much noise as I walked over.

After a few minutes, I heard her voice again, but she wasn't speaking to me; she was speaking quietly to someone else. I stopped in my tracks and I tried my best to listen.

She was talking to…a guy? He sounded young, but old, at the same time.

"I cannot believe you Raine!" the guy hissed, and Raine shushed him.

"Be quiet!" she warned. "They're going to hear us!"

"You shouldn't even _be_ with them!" the guy yelled, and Raine shushed him again. "I couldn't do anything about it. Aunt Angel mind controlled me."

My stomach sunk. _Aunt?_

"You know how to stop that! Mom taught us how to, you idiot!" The guy yelled again.

"If you don't _lower your voice_, mom will hear us. And she'll find out." Raine warned again._ Mom_? What mom?

I was so confused, I had to sit down and let it all sink in.

"This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't come back here! Why did you do this, Raine?" The guy said, finally whispering.

"I don't want it to happen to mom, Roy! She doesn't deserve…"

"Dad tried to stop it, and look now! He was trapped here for years. He only made it _worse_." The guy, apparently name Roy, said.

"But I won't. I'm with her, Roy, I can warn her, I can make her warn your dad and—"

"You wouldn't exist." Roy said coldly.

What was going on? Even with the evidence so obvious in front of me, I couldn't figure it out then.

"I—" Raine started, then drew in a breath. "I know."

I heard someone gasp. "You're willing to sacrifice your life for her!" he shook his head. "Leave things as they _are_, Raine! You're my only sister, I don't want to lose you like my freaking father!"

"Your father left you willingly, Roy. I leave you with a caring mother, one that isn't traumatized. It's for _you_."

Yeah, okay, I couldn't stand this anymore. I ran back to the clearing trying not to think about the conversation I had just heard. And not succeeding.

All I knew is that someone here was Raine's mother: no father.

But who?

**Short and boring, I know. But I'm answering a reviewer :) :**

**BadAtPuppyDogEyes****:**

**This is a good idea!  
Ok, so I'm guessing Raine is Max's child. And the second person is Fang. And the third is Iggy? And the other person...raped Max?  
I don't know.**

**Haha, you're a good guesser. You deserve a cookie. –hands you a cookie-**

**Now you have to figure out the missing pieces of the story. And you have to figure out Roy's and Raine's mom—and their individual fathers. And why Roy's father left, and who Max is currently with. And why Raine hates Fang so much.**

**And many more coming soon. Haha, good luck ;)**


	5. AN: I'm sorry!

* * *

I'm so sorry this is an author's note. You don't know how much I hate to give you one of these.

But I'm having a really big, bad case of writer's block. Gah.

I'm just requesting idea, of course, with full credit :D

Please? I'm just…stuck.

I mean, I have all the secrets in tact, so I don't need any more of those, but maybe about how fast to put them all in the story? I dunno.

Just help me :(

Thank you :)

This will auto destruct five minutes after you review your ideas. Thank you, have a nice day and a cookie.

* * *


End file.
